<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Hope by sophh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997751">A Little Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh'>sophh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Fred share a moment before the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 10: hope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Room of Requirement was noisy, packed as it was with scores of people anticipating the upcoming battle. Hermione felt disoriented at first, like she had landed in the middle of a crowded, unfamiliar city and not inside of her old school. Once her eyes fell on a certain redhead, however, the chaos around her seemed to subside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred nodded at her, a slight smile playing at his lips. Immediately, Hermione felt a wave of reassurance wash over her. They would be fighting together. Everything would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought her way through the crowd until she was standing right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," she said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It had been months since she had last seen him, but she didn't know what else to say. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him and so many stories she wanted to share with him, yet in that moment, none of them felt pressing enough to bring up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi yourself," Fred grinned. He leaned down to kiss her, and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding to kiss him back. "How's my favorite fugitive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm..." Hermione opened her mouth to say "good," but a rush of honesty tumbled out instead. "I'm scared, Fred," she whispered, ducking her head slightly. "I've been through so many scenarios in my head. What if we don't—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't think about that, Hermione," Fred said firmly. He had a way of making her name sound so heavenly, but she barely noticed because her nerves were so fraught. "Alright? You can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be fine, love." Fred took her hands in his and squeezed them. "You just have to have a little hope." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione closed her eyes, trying to commit the moment to memory—the sound of Fred's voice, the way he smiled down at her, the way that he looked at her like she was the only other person in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope," she repeated. It had been a long time since she had heard or spoken that word, and it felt foreign on her tongue. "I suppose I can manage that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wrote about the, ahem, aftermath of the battle (using part of this as a flashback), but it was just so sad that I couldn't bring myself to post it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>